The Alcohol Juice Cliché
by IAmNumberOneLOL
Summary: Kageyama thought he was drinking juice, little did he know it was... ALCOHOL! Two parts, maybe three- partial continuation of The Whiskey Chocolate Cliché


**The Alcohol Juice Cliché**

Kageyama felt his eyes droop along with his posture. He felt warm and heavy and tired. But it wasn't an awful feeling. Even if he was so tired he felt like he was about to pass out.

"Kageyama? Oiiiii, Kageyama-kun! Wake up!"

Kageyama forced his eyes to open. Hinata stood in front of him with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so sleepy all of a sudden?"

Kageyama shrugged half heartedly, closing his eyes. He didn't know why he was so tired. He also didn't really care.

"What's that you're drinking?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama shook his head to clear it.

"Juice."

He felt the can of juice be lifted out of his hand.

"ACK! This isn't juice!" Hinata yelled.

Kageyama frowned in annoyance, but he didn't open his eyes. It seemed like too much work.

"Shut up, Boke. Too loud."

"Coach Ukai! Daichi-san! Suga-san! Kageyama drank alcohol!"

Kageyama forced his eyes opened, his face screwed up in annoyance because of Hinata's shouting.

He pathetically kicked the middle blockers foot.

"Shut up!" he shouted back weakly.

"Kageyama did what?"

"Not again."

"Where did he get it?"

Kageyama sullenly glared at the trio who led the rest of his teammates over to where he and Hinata were on the sidewalk. He leaned heavily against the wall of Ukai's convenience store. Hinata held out the can to Ukai, who happened to arrive first. The coach looked at the can and glanced over his shoulder towards Saeko.

"This looks like one of the ones you brought," he said, a quiet accusation in his voice.

Saeko shrugged.

"I didn't give it to him."

Hinata jumped into the mini conversation.

"He thought it was juice," he informed the group.

The group was quiet for a second, then Tanaka burst out laughing.

"It's another cliché!"

Nishinoya couldn't help but laugh along with his best friend. Asahi tried to quiet down the rambunctious pair, with little success.

Kageyama was zoning out at this point. He listed sideways, his legs giving up on trying to support his body weight.

"Woah!"

Hinata tried to catch the setter and, while doing a good job holding up the larger boys weight with his smaller physic, he was quickly sinking to the ground.

"Help!"

Daichi and Suga grabbed Kageyama, pulling him off the middle blocker.

"Idiot," Kageyama mumbled.

He already somewhat missed Hinata's presence, so he reached out and grabbed the redhead's shirt, his eyes sliding shut as he did.

"Wha!" Hinata said in surprise as he was jerked forward slightly.

There was a moment of awkward of silence as Kageyama just clutched at Hinata's shirt from his current slumped position.

Suga sighed, a slight smile on his face.

"They aren't much different when they're drunk, are they?"

Daichi rolled his eyes.

He shifted the weight of the younger setter.

"We have to get him home," he said, looking to Ukai for guidance.

The coach pursed his lips, thinking.

"Kageyama," he said.

Everyone looked at the genius setter, whose head lolled.

"Kageyama," Ukai said louder.

"Mm," Kageyama groaned quietly.

Ukai glanced at Hinata, who was still being held by the setter.

"Could you ask him if his parents are home?"

Hinata blinked in surprise. It seemed like he was about to ask why he had to ask, but he did as he was asked.

"Oi, Kageyama," Hinata stepped closer and bent down a little so he could look at the setters face.

"Are your parents home?"

Kageyama blinked open his eyes, and through the haze, he met Hinata's bright brown ones.

"Nah," he murmured, "barely 'ver home."

Hinata's expression melted into something approaching pity, but that wasn't quite it. The look on the short middle blockers face pulled Kageyama out of his haze a little bit.

"Don't mind it anymore," he said reassuringly, trying to get rid of the expression on Hinata's face.

It didn't work.

"He can't stay home alone tonight," Ukai enlightened the group.

His silent "can one of you let him stay over?" was heard by everyone.

Before anyone could say anything, Kageyama yanked hard on Hinata's shirt, causing the shorter boy to stumble into the trio.

"Hinata can stay at m'house," he muttered.

Ukai shook his head.

"You two can't be alone together."

He voiced what everyone was thinking.

Kageyama pulled Hinata closer, a scowl building up on his flushed face.

"I'm not going anywhere without Hinata," he told them, steel infused in his words.

Hinata's bright pink face was squashed against Kageyama's chest while either of his arms was in contact with Suga and Daichi. He wiggled, trying to get out of the setters grasp.

"Bakageyama! Let go of me!"

"Shut up, Boke."

"Let go!"

When Suga felt the arm that was holding Hinata's shirt tense, he knew he had to interfere before something risky happened. Because he could tell by the look in the genius setters eyes that he was about to do something he would regret.

"What about your house, Hinata? Would your parents let Kageyama stay over?" Suga suggested.

Kageyama paused, his face frozen a few inches from Hinata's. Hinata dragged his wide eyes away from his partners face and looked at Suga.

"Um," his eyes flicked toward Kageyama, "I don't know. I'd have to ask."

He maneuvered so he could grab his phone out of his bag.

Nishinoya peeked around Ukai.

"Isn't your home over the mountain, Shouyou?"

Hinata stopped, then looked at the coach.

"How would I get Kageyama to my house?"

Ukai dragged a hand down his face.

"I'll drive you two," he sighed, resigned.

Hinata quickly thumbed in his mom's number.

While Hinata was busy calling his mom, Kageyama eyes slid shut again. He let his head drop onto Hinata's shoulder, pushing his nose into the crook of the middle blockers neck.

"Eep!"

Hinata's body tensed.

"Woah there!" Suga exclaimed, a laugh in his voice.

He and Daichi pulled Kageyama back away from Hinata.

A weak growl pushed its way out of the setters throat.

"Kageyama, if you don't behave," Daichi said seriously, a twinkle in his eyes, "you aren't going to be allowed to participate in practice tomorrow."

Kageyama froze, his eyes going wide. He slumped in their arms, a scowl forming on his face.

"Fine," he huffed.

Kageyama continued to scowl as he watched Hinata talk to his mom. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle the short middle blocker. But if he did, he wouldn't be allowed to play volleyball. And even though he really, _really_ wanted to cuddle with Hinata, he wasn't about to do something that would prevent him from playing volleyball. But... maybe if... Kageyama's muddled brain formulated a plan.

Hinata lowered his phone slightly.

"She wants to talk to you, Coach," he held the phone out to Ukai.

The coach sighed and took the phone.

"Yes?"

Kageyama blinked slowly.

"Oi, Hinata," he called from his senpai's clutches.

Hinata, among a few other of his teammates, turned to look at him.

"Hug me."

Simultaneously, Hinata's face went bright red, he choked on his spit, and his eyes nearly bulged from his head. Suga started chuckling quietly, Daichi sighed loudly, Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed extra hard, Asahi blushed, Saeko joined her brother in laughter, and Ukai paused in his conversation.

Kageyama lifted his chin, not looking the least bit embarrassed. He jerked his head.

"Hurry up," he ordered.

Hinata trembled, his blush darkening.

"No!" He shouted.

Kageyama's brows furrowed. He straightened himself out of his slumped position.

"Why?" His voice was nearly a growl.

Hinata folded his arms, almost protectively, across his chest.

"Because it's embarrassing!" He retorted.

Everyone took note that he didn't say he didn't want to.

Kageyama's scowl deepened.

"So?" he asked.

Before Hinata could answer, Ukai closed the phone and held it out to the middle blocker.

"Your mom said it was fine. Get ready to go."

Hinata flicked his eyes to toward the ground, his face still red, while Kageyama looked a bit smug.

The whole group could tell that the night was just getting started.

 **Here we are. This took a bit to write, because, you know, I'm sloth sin incarnate. I actually enjoyed writing this, not that I don't enjoy writing any of my fanfics, but this was more fun than usual. Probably because Kageyama is less tsun and more dere. Kyun~ ... LOLZ. Don't mind me**


End file.
